<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's a first for everything by yvchann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492152">There's a first for everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann'>yvchann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguments, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crying, Eventual Smut, Facials, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nightmares, Praise Kink, Promise Rings :D, just two boys in love idk what to say, virgin!Yuchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Yuchan's firsts with Donghun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a very out of the blue idea that i wanted to start before i forgot it so, please let me know if you enjoy it :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuchan had his first kiss at 19. He was always embarrassed by this, feeling it was much too late for a milestone such as a first kiss, but ever since he met Donghun, he knew he was the one he wanted to share his first with, and so he waited. Yuchan waited since he was 14, he waited 5 whole years for Donghun to kiss him, for Donghun to even realise that he had feelings for him, but to Yuchan it was all worth it the moment their lips met. </p><p>The kiss was soft, barely even there, Donghun's lips just lightly ghosting over Yuchan's, testing the waters and making sure the younger boy was okay. Donghun was two years older than Yuchan, and way more experienced, he knew what he was doing and didn't want to rush Yuchan into things or make him feel like he owed the older boy anything. Yuchan had never understood what it mean when books described sparks during a first kiss, it always sounded cheesy to him, surely it could never be that good, right? But as Donghun's lips properly pressed against his, fully capturing his lips in a kiss, he felt those sparks first hand. It was everything the romance novels had described. Fireworks, a fire igniting in his stomach, pure desire and want for more and Yuchan couldn't stop himself from pulling Donghun closer by his jacket. He could feel the older boy smile into their kiss, and Yuchan could taste Donghun's mango lip balm on his own mouth. </p><p>He's called back to earth when Donghun parts from him, looking down at him with such unbearable fondness in his eyes and Yuchan can feel that his cheeks are pink, he knows he's panting, it's silly to be so worked up over a kiss but it truly felt magical to him. The taste of that damn mango lip balm almost begging him to kiss the older boy again. </p><p>"Not bad.." Donghun whispers and his lips are not far from Yuchan's own, hes smirking, his voice almost cocky. The younger is in a daze, eyes focused on the olders mouth as he speaks. Before he can stop himself, hes diving back in to capture Donghun's lips for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuchan and Donghun go on their first date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I listened to Aurora by Ateez while i was writing this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuchan found it impossible to keep his grin off his face, fingers entwined with Donghun's as they made their way to the nearby cafe where their first date would be taking place. Excitement filled every corner of the younger boys body, it felt like he'd been waiting his whole life for this moment and it had finally arrived, he turned to look at the older, wondering if he felt the same way as he did. As if he could feel his stare, Donghun turn his head to look at the other boy, a small smile blooming on his face when Yuchan quickly turned away to pretend he wasn't looking. He squeezed the younger boys hand tighter, watching as he tried to hid his smile once again.</p><p>They sit across from each other at the small cafe, knees brushing together under the table as they talk. Yuchan lets himself take in Donghun's appearance as he speaks, the way his hands are wrapped around the cup in front of him, he admires the collection of bracelets on his wrist, including the one Yuchan had made for him on his 17th birthday. Donghun's nails were painted a bright blue, the opposite to his all black outfit, Yuchan trailed his eyes up from his hands to his face. His eyebrow piercing. The younger can remember the day he got the piercing as if it was yesterday, as tough as Donghun looked with it, he remembered how he had to hold his hand tight for support as the needle punctured his body and how the boy had cried for at least an hour after it had happened. The memory makes Yuchan break into a smile, hanging his head to hide it from the older.</p><p>"What are you smiling about..?" Donghun's questions with a smile of his own, his foot lightly kicking the younger boys shin under the table. </p><p>"I'm just happy i'm here.. with you" Yuchan looks up once again, almost melting at the way Donghun is looking at him, that same fondness in his eyes as their first kiss. He holds his hand out on the table, the older boy instantly taking it into his own and pulling it towards his lips, a light peck placed on the back of it. Yuchan feels his whole face flush at the show of affection, anything the older boy does instantly making him feel overwhelmed. It felt completely unreal that he was here with Donghun, it felt like a dream, he never imagined that someone like Donghun could like him the same way he like the other. An otherwise basic date felt magical to Yuchan, simply having the older by his side had always made everything better. Being able to go on a date with him was beyond Yuchan's wildest dreams. </p><p>They sit in silence, enjoying their drinks before Donghun speaks up once again. </p><p>"Do you want to head back to my place..?" He asks, eyes locked on the table as if he was shy all of a sudden, it makes Yuchan laugh, he never imagined Donghun could get shy like this, he looked so cute with his head hanging slightly, refusing to look up at the boy in fear of rejection. How could he say no to him.</p><p>"I'd love too.. " He is beaming almost as bright as the sun when Donghun makes eye contact with him again with a smile of his own, getting up from his chair, hand still tightly gripping Yuchan's.</p><p>"Let's get out of here then.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hand Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii! i hope everyone is coping well! sorry if this chapter isn't that good, i wanted to finally write something after weeks of not working on anything</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The situation wasn’t ideal, both boys being cooped up in a musty abandoned closet was <i>not</i> what Yuchan had imagined when he pictured his first sexual experience with his boyfriend but here he was, against the wall, Donghun’s hand shoved down the front of Yuchan’s jeans. Donghun refused to take his eyes off the younger, watching every single reaction closely and it was affecting Yuchan more than he’d like to admit. </p>
<p>“Remember you can tell me to stop at any point, okay?” The older boy says gently, hand still ever so slowly stroking him, Yuchan dumbly nods his head, not even attempting to speak as he knows the words won’t form anyway. Donghun's leans closer to press kisses into his neck, pushing Yuchan’s jeans and boxers down a bit further, he’s hard from his boyfriends constant teasing all day, sneaky hands wondering places they shouldn’t go while in the middle of a <i>very</i> public library. Yuchan had begged Donghun to take him to the nearest toilet there and then but the older refused, adamant on teasing his boyfriend for longer. It was torture, well, for Yuchan it was torture anyway. Donghun was having the time of his life, giggling when his boyfriend let out sharp gasps and pouting his way out of Yuchan hitting him around the back of the head. </p>
<p>Yuchan's hands slowly find their way to Donghun’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the fabric there, his body felt like it was burning from the inside out, his boyfriend’s hand wrapped so tightly around him. He turned his head just in time to catch the others lips, barely able to kiss Donghun through his own desperate moans. Donghun took the lead, deepening the kiss by letting his tongue slip into his boyfriend’s mouth. Yuchan tried his best to reciprocate the kiss, failing miserably and resorting to just panting into his older boyfriends mouth as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Yuchan already knew he wasn’t going to last long, this was his first hand job after all, but the feeling of warmth spreading in his stomach told him that this experience would be over much quicker than he had intended. </p>
<p>“Donghun…” He feels his hand speed up, knowing he’s close. “Donghun please..” He can’t even feel embarrassed at the pure want in his voice, can’t stop himself from begging for his release. He feels his climax crash into him all at once, it’s more intense than he could have ever imagined. His eyes clench shut, mouth hanging open but no sound comes out. He can hear Donghun’s soft praises, gently guiding him through. It takes him a while to come back to earth, head swimming in pleasure. Yuchan finally opens his eyes and is met with his boyfriends soft smile but his eyes were mischievous.  He lifts his hand, still stained with Yuchan's cum, and licks a broad strip up the palm. Yuchan feels melting into the floor right there, face flooding with heat once again. He lets out a soft groan, letting his head fall onto Donghun's shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>“Do you have to do that..?” He mumbles against the older boys neck.</p>
<p>“No, but I wanted to see your reaction.. It was worth it..” He giggles when he feels Yuchan's weak slap on his back. “Was that okay..?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” </p>
<p>“Was everything okay..? Did you like it?” </p>
<p>“I loved it, Donghun… Thank you.. Do you want me to help you?” He pulls back from his hiding place to look at Donghun.</p>
<p>“No.. we can save that for next time, we should probably get out of there before we get caught..” Donghun tucks Yuchan back into his boxers, pulling his jeans back up for him and zipping them up, making his way to the door of the closet.</p>
<p>“Wait.. next time?” Yuchan calls after his boyfriend who is already long gone. “.. He’s gonna be the death of me..” He mumbles to himself before leaving the closet to chase after Donghun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blow Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since their raunchy closet escapade, it was getting harder and harder for Yuchan to keep his hands off of his boyfriend. They had never gone past a hand job and Yuchan decided that tonight was the night he wanted to try something a little different. His boyfriend was the one doing most of the work and so he wanted to treat him. He’d done his research, watched porn and read up on blowjob techniques and decided he was finally ready to put his work to good use. About an hour ago he had sent Donghun out shopping, getting him out of the house to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. He sat on the bed and listened out for the door and the moment he heard Donghun open the door and walk to the kitchen to settle the bags down, he jumped up and headed to him. </p>
<p>He popped his head around the door frame, watching as his boyfriend reached up into the cupboards to put various packets of ramen away. He stares at him a moment longer before the other speaks up.</p>
<p>“I know you’re there by the way” He hears Donghun say and squeaks in response. The other doesn’t even spare him a glance. “What is it, baby? You want something?” </p>
<p>“No! No i’m okay, was just looking at you” He laughs nervously. “<i>Allllright</i> then.. I’ll just be waiting in the bedroom” He rushes out before scrambling off to the room like a newborn deer. Donghun just shakes his head.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It’s only about 10 minutes later when Donghun walks into the bedroom to the sight of Yuchan in a ball under their blankets. He furrows his eyebrows and makes his way over to his boyfriend, sitting on the bed beside him. Pulling the covers away from Yuchan’s face the first thing he notices is how red his eyes are. Yuchan’s hands quickly shoot up to his face to try and cover it but Donghun is quicker, stopping the other from hiding. </p>
<p>“What's wrong, baby..? Did something happen..? Why are you crying?” He brushes his hair from his face and waits for him to speak. It breaks his heart seeing how the other is struggling to speak through his tears. </p>
<p>“It’s just.. It’s stupid, Donghun.. ‘M sorry, didn’t mean to worry you, i’m just being silly..”</p>
<p>“No matter what it is, it’s not stupid if its making you upset, dear.. You can tell me anything, okay?” He speaks gently, wiping the others tears away. “I’m right here..”</p>
<p>“It really <i>is</i> stupid though..” He hiccups. “I was just gonna ask you something but I got scared..”<br/>
“What is it? You don’t have to be scared. I'm not gonna get upset or angry or anything like that.. I love you, sweetheart…”  He moves his hand away as Yuchan pushes himself to sit up and face him. “Come on.. Tell me what’s bothering you” </p>
<p>“It’s embarrassing though!..” He pouts. “It’s embarrassing and stupid and I shouldn’t even be this worked up..” </p>
<p>“Like I said, it’s not stupid, and you can literally tell me anything and im not going to judge you, my love.” He takes Yuchan's hand. “I love you, okay? I wouldn’t make fun of you about anything, please just tell me”</p>
<p>Yuchan takes a deep breath. “Okay.. Fine, whatever, do you promise you won’t laugh at me” </p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>“Pinky promise?” Yuchan holds his pinky out, looking at Donghun expectantly and with a chuckle, Donghun takes his pinky in his. </p>
<p>“Pinky promise that I won’t laugh at you”</p>
<p>“Okay.. I.. God it’s <i>embarrassing</i> , could you like.. Close your eyes? It will make this easier..” Donghun complies, a smile on his face. “Okay.. I was thinking and stuff about ever since we.. you know, started doing stuff.. I wanted to do more? I don’t know, I felt bad because you were doing everything and I wanted to do something for you and I've been doing some research and stuff.. Today I thought I was able to work up the courage to ask you if i could do it but i chickened out when i saw you..” He takes a deep breath. “I didn’t want to mess up or anything and you realise that i wasn’t like.. Good enough? Or something like that.. Because I don't really know what I'm doing? And you’ve been with other people before me and stuff so.. It just makes me nervous that you might get tired of waiting or stuff.. Not that i’m rushing this or anything! I really wanted to give you a blow job. I really do. I just don’t know if i’ll be good and if i'm not then .. I-I don’t know..” Yuchan’s eyes are squeezed shut by the time he’s done speaking.</p>
<p>“Yuchan.. Open your eyes..” Yuchan slowly opens one of his eyes, peaking at the others face. He opens both his eyes and instantly feels bad, noticing the way Donghun looks like he’s about to cry. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t know that you felt that way.. I never wanna make you feel pressured into doing anything with me.. I’d wait forever for you to feel comfortable, Yuchan.. We never have to do anything if you're not happy doing it, I'm just happy I get to be with you, I'd never leave you.. I don’t want anyone else.” At this point the older of the two is in tears and Yuchan feels his heart get <i>crushed</i>.</p>
<p>“Donghun!.. Don’t cry.. Please don’t cry” He practically climbs into his boyfriend's lap, wrapping his arms around him as tight as he can. “Don’t cry.. I didn’t mean to make you cry.. You don’t make me feel pressured, I promise.. I’m always comfortable with you.. I was just angry at myself..” He leans back to look at the other, cupping his face in his hands and leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Anything I do with you is because I want too.. Okay?”</p>
<p>“You mean it..?” </p>
<p>“Yes! Of course I do..” He presses another kiss to Donghun's nose. “I love you.. I just... Think stupid things sometimes..” </p>
<p>“It’s not stupid..” Donghun mumbles again.</p>
<p>“Right.. It’s not stupid” Yuchan smiles. “You know.. This isn’t how I expected this to go..”</p>
<p>“Expect what to go?”</p>
<p>“Me giving you my first blowjob, idiot” He tucks Donghun’s hair behind his ear. “I didn’t expect this much crying if i'm going to be honest” He grins when the other laughs. “Can I still do it..?”</p>
<p>“You really want to..?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.. I’m nervous.. But I know you will be patient with me and if I don’t like it I know you wont get upset if I ask to stop.. I’m comfortable..” </p>
<p>“I’m comfortable with it too..” They stare at each other for a moment before Yuchan giggles, pulling the other into a quick kiss. </p>
<p>“Okay, lay back.. I’ve never done this before but i’m gonna try my best.. Let me know if i’m doing well” Donghun nods, shuffling across the bed until he’s laying back against the pillows. Yuchan kneels in between Donghun’s legs, reaching for the waistband on his shorts to pull them down. Donghun had to hold back his laugh watching how Yuchan’s face was scrunched up in concentration.  Once Yuchan had managed to pull his boyfriends shorts and underwear down his thighs he wasted no time in wrapping his hand around him. He slowly slid his hand up and down Donghun’s dick, the sensation of it sending shivers through Donghun’s whole body. Yuchan lowered himself down, laying on his belly in between his boyfriends legs, and presses a small kiss to the tip of Donghun’s dick. </p>
<p>Donghun lets his head fall back against the pillows with a sigh, unable to handle the sight of Yuchan between his legs, he blindly reaches out for Yuchan’s head, threading his long fingers in his hair. Yuchan continued to press small kisses along his length, noticing the effect it had on his boyfriend. Donghun could feel Yuchan's growing confidence in his movements, hand quickening slightly. Yuchan kept his eyes on Donghun, taking it every single reaction to what he was doing, kept his eyes on him even as he lowered his head, taking the tip of Donghun’s dick into his mouth. His face flushes listening to the moans coming from Donghun, digging his nails into the older boy's thighs as he tries to take him deeper into his mouth. </p>
<p>Donghun could barely think straight, focusing all his attention on the way Yuchan’s mouth felt around him. </p>
<p>So warm and wet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuchan feels the others fingers pull at his hair when he swirls his tongue around him. He pulls off of him completely, hand continuing to get him off. </p>
<p>“Am I doing okay?” He asks nervously. Donghun finally looks down at the other, face flushed red.</p>
<p>“Okay..? You are doing so good..” Yuchan glows at the praise, once again taking the older into his mouth. This time Donghun didn’t look away, watching the way his cock disappeared into his boyfriend's mouth over and over as he tried his best to take him all the way into his mouth. He unconsciously started to rock his hips into the others face, making the other take more of him. He could feel his orgasm rapidly creeping up on him.</p>
<p>It didn’t take much to push him over the edge, the second he felt Yuchan's tongue running up the sides of his length he couldn’t take the pleasure anymore, his cum pooling in the others mouth. Yuchan quickly swallowed it down, a grimace on his face which would have made Donghun laugh if he was with it. The younger stroked him through his orgasm until Donghun pushed his hand away. </p>
<p>“That was so good.. Fucking hell, baby…” He looked down at the boy who all but flung himself at his boyfriend, the biggest smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I did it!” He laughs. “I did it, and it was good..” </p>
<p>“It was amazing.. I feel like jelly..” Donghun groans, his arms wrapping around Yuchan’s waist and the other pressed kisses all over his face. “Your turn..” </p>
<p>“You don’t have to.. “ Yuchan smiles, pressing yet again another kiss onto Donghun’s nose.</p>
<p>“No but I want too.. Want you to feel as good as you make me feel.. When I can actually move” He grins, causing Yuchan to laugh. He climbs off the other, laying besides him instead. </p>
<p>“Was it really that good…? You’re not just saying that..?”</p>
<p>“It was amazing, baby.. I literally can’t move” Yuchan laughs again, resting his head on Donghun's chest. “I love you..”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Donghun.. Thanks for.. Well, everything” He giggles. </p>
<p>“Thank you for everything too, my love.. Now, let’s help you out, hmm?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi:)) hope you like this chapter, its quite short but i wanted to update this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghun awoke to shaking whispering in his ear. It took him a moment to fully realise what was going on around him, to realise he was actually awake and no longer dreaming.</p><p>“Hun… Wake up…” He felt a hand shaking him, slowly getting more desperate. “Hun, please..” </p><p>“Yuchan..?” He grumbled, attempting to sit himself up in their bed. Reaching his hand out blindly, he turns on the small bedside lamp. Immediately he's met with Yuchan, face terribly miserable, tears threatening to pour at any second. “Hey.. Hey what’s wrong, love?” The younger didn't answer, instead he launched himself into Donghun’s chest, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Donghun didn’t push for answers, only rested a hand on Yuchan's back, rubbing in circles slowly. “It’s okay… Take your time, sweetheart…” </p><p> </p><p>They sit like this for a moment, just breathing each other in, drinking in the comforting silence. Yuchan starts to pull away and Donghun fights his hardest to not pull him back into his arms. It’s heartbreaking seeing Yuchan's eyes so red, tears still present but calmer than he was before. </p><p>“Had a bad dream, Hun..” He sniffs, voice so quiet Donghun could barely hear him over the silence. “Had a dream you didn’t like me anymore…” His face starts to scrunch up again and Donghun notices the tears start to run once again. </p><p>“Hey.. Oh, baby, come here…” Donghun holds his arms open for the Younger to crawl into. “You know I love you.. Right?” He feels Yuchan's head nod against his chest. “Good… i’m sorry you had a dream like that, my love, but i'm here for you now, okay? I love you so so much, Yuchan..” Donghun pauses for a moment, then adds. “Even if you are a pain in the ass…” Donghun smiles when he feels Yuchan’s body start to shake with laughter. The younger lifts his head to make eye contact with Donghun, his usual beautiful smile back once more. </p><p>“Thank you.. I’m sorry for waking you up… I wasn’t thinking properly..” </p><p>“I don’t mind at all, angel.. Can’t have my favourite boy feeling sad by himself, can I?” He brushes Yuchan’s hair from his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.. Stuff like this will never bother me, okay? You can wake me up for anything… within reason..” Yuchan giggles once again, leaning up to quickly kiss Donghun’s lips.” </p><p>“Thank you, Hun… I love you so much” </p><p>“I love you too, Angel, do you want to go back to sleep now or would watching a movie be better right now..?” </p><p>“Can we watch a movie..? If that’s okay” </p><p>“Of course, what are you thinking?” Donghun reaches over to his laptop, opening it and getting Netflix up for Yuchan to browse.<br/>
“Mmm.. Do you mind if it's a children's movie?” Yuchan asks, looking up at Donghun with eyes that the other could hardly say no too. </p><p>“Of course not, put on anything you want.” </p><p>Once Yuchan had finally settled on a movie (one they had already watched), they got comfortable, Yuchan forcing his way into Donghun's arms. Not that Donghun would ever mind, that’s where he liked having Yuchan most anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>late christmas chapter :D hope you enjoy this because it took me age JHFGHIkgfjhkl, thank you all so much for the support on this fic, it means a lot to me</p>
<p>i didnt proof read this at all so i hope that its okay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghun was nervous. He’d planned this day down to the smallest details. It was their first Christmas together and he wanted everything to be as special as he had imagined it would be. It was way past noon, and they were already eating food after Yuchan complained that he would ‘die’ if he didn’t eat soon. Donghun could barely focus on his food. He’d brought Yuchan one last gift that he’d been too scared to give to him at the start of their day together. </p>
<p>“You alright there, Hun?” Yuchan asked, almost unintelligible with food still in his mouth. He looked so cute staring at Donghun with his head cocked ever so slightly to the left, concern written so clearly on his pretty face. </p>
<p>“Uh yeah..” Donghun smiles. “Just uh.. Well, okay so..” He stumbles over his words before taking a deep breath to clear his mind. “I actually got you one more gift..” </p>
<p>“Oh really?” Yuchan's voice is high pitched with surprise, an adorable smile spreading on his face. “What is it, Hun?” </p>
<p>Donghun shoves his hand in his jeans pocket, attempting to fish out the remaining present, once he’d finally gotten it out, he takes another deep breath before sliding it over the table to Yuchan. “I hope it’s okay..” Under the table his leg starts to bounce, all the nerves filling his body starting to overflow. </p>
<p>“What is it..?” Yuchan asks again, picking up the small box on the table. He quickly opens it, looking at the ring inside with a small pink gem on it. “Are you proposing to me?” He takes the ring out of the box and puts it on his finger, holding his arm out to show Donghun.</p>
<p>“No! No.. not yet anyway it’s just uh.. It’s a promise ring..” He lifts up his hand to show Yuchan, a matching ring adorning his finger, his one with a small black gem instead. “We match..” He smiles. </p>
<p>“You’re so cute, Hun... how much did you pay for these..?” </p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter.. I’m just glad you like it..” Once again he allows himself to take a deep breath to clear his mind. “I wanted to get these as a symbol of my love for you.. Your one has my name on the inside and mine has yours so.. Whenever we aren’t together, I'm still with you and you’re still with me. We haven’t been together that long and I already know I want to spend my life with you, Yuchan… You make my days so much brighter than I thought they ever could be.” Once Donghun looks back up he notices tears in the younger's eyes.</p>
<p>“Hun! Don’t talk like that, I’ll cry…” Yuchan whines, even though he’s already clearly crying. “Donghun… I love you so much more than you’ll ever know.. God.. I don’t even know how to put it into words... “ He stumbles out of his chair, rushing to climb right into Donghun’s lap, wrapping his arms around him as tight as he can. Donghun slides his arms around Yuchan waist, holding him close to his body, pressing small kisses to the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>“Then.. Show me?” He suggests.</p>
<p>“But, what about our food..?” Yuchan pulls away from Donghun, looking back at the table. </p>
<p>“You can finish if you want too, i’m done”</p>
<p>“Mmm… No.. I think i’m done too” He turns back to Donghun with a mischievous smile on his face. “Bedroom..?” </p>
<p>“Bedroom.” Donghun holds Yuchan tight in his arms as he stands up, the younger wrapping his legs around his waist with a giggle. Once they finally get the door open after a stupidly long struggle with the door handle, Donghun settles Yuchan down on his feet, he takes him by the waist and pulls him in for a kiss that's just as breath-taking as their first. They stay like that for a moment, making out by the bedroom door, taking short breaks to breathe every once in a while. Donghun couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Yuchan's lips against his. Yuchan is the first to pull back, quickly dropping himself down onto his knees, hands already trying to open Donghun’s jeans. His hands are shaking as he tries to undo the zip.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to do this, my love?” Donghun grabs both of the younger's hands, making him look up.</p>
<p>“Of course, Hun.. sorry ‘m just excited.. Can you help me with the button..?” Yuchan smiles at him reassuringly. </p>
<p>Donghun doesn’t answer, instead just doing what Yuchan asked before threading his fingers into his hair to gently play with it. Yuchan wastes no time in pulling Donghun’s cock from his boxers, he had been so worked up from when they were kissing so he knows this won't take long at all. Donghun is amazed by how beautiful Yuchan is in this position, his face scrunched up in concentration as his hand wraps around him, starting a torturously slow pace. Yuchan flicks his eyes up to Donghun, leaning in to let his tongue make contact with his dick, running from the base to the tip. </p>
<p>Donghun can’t keep his noise in, a shaky moan spills from his mouth and his fingers tighten in Yuchan's hair. Donghun can tell that Yuchan’s desperate too, he’s quick to wrap his lips around Donghun, quicker to sink his mouth down as far as he can.  Donghun tries to keep his eyes open, wanting to save the image of Yuchan down on his knees for him, head bobbing up and down on him, but the pleasures too much for him to handle and his eyes slip closed.. </p>
<p>Then all of a sudden it stops, Donghun’s eyes snapping open once more. </p>
<p>“Hun…” Yuchan whispers. “Hun.. I think i’m ready…”</p>
<p>“Huh…?” Donghun’s mind hazy from the pleasure moments before. It takes him a moment to gather what Yuchan's insinuating. “What..? Really? Are you sure, Yuchan? You don’t have to push yourself.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure.. I'm ready, I think I've been ready for quite a while.. I trust you to look after me and make it special..” He smiles, pushing himself up from the floor, groaning at the pain in his knees. “Are you okay with it..?”</p>
<p>“Yes.. Oh god yes, uhm.. Okay so..” Donghun takes Yuchan's hand, dragging him over to the bed while the younger giggled about how excited Donghun seems. Yuchan climbs onto the bed and settles back into the pillows to watch Donghun struggle with his shirt due to the speed he's attempting to get undressed at. </p>
<p>“Hun! Slow down” Yuchan bursts into fits of laughter. “I’m not gonna run away from you, silly” He sits up once again, taking his own shirt off at a more reasonable pace than the other, he then slipped his shorts down his thighs, throwing them somewhere in the room. </p>
<p>Donghun too threw his clothes across the room, not caring about the crash he heard from his shirt clearly knocking something over. He clambered onto the bed, noticing how Yuchan spread his leg for him to settle in between. </p>
<p>“Okay.. you are <i>100%</i> sure..” He checks in one more time, smiling when Yuchan nods. “Right.. Just let me know if you want to stop.. Let me know when I do something you like or don’t like okay..?”</p>
<p>“<i>Okay</i>, Hun.. now hurry up” He grins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghun helps Yuchan out of his boxers, throwing them behind him before crawling to their bedside table, he opens the second drawer, reaching to the back to grab a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms. </p>
<p>“How long have those been there..?” Yuchan asks with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Not long actually.. A few weeks? I only ordered them recently, you know, just in case” He settles back down, he leaves the items next to him, instead leaning down to take Yuchan into his mouth in one go.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, Hun!... A- a little warning would have been nice..” He gasps, hands gripping into the sheets below him.  Donghun has to hold Yuchan’s hips down to stop him from rutting into his face, not wanting the younger to get too carried away before they could properly start. It’s almost no time at all before Yuchan's pulls on the hair at the back of Donghun's head. “Hun.. Hun stop, ‘m gonna cum..” </p>
<p>Donghun blindly reaches for the lube, eyes focused on Yuchan's now flushed cheeks. The other looks like a masterpiece with his eyes closed, panting. He opens the cap of the lube, the sound making Yuchan open his eyes. </p>
<p>“Move your legs up a bit for me, baby… there we go..” Donghun squeezes some of the lube onto his fingers, spreading it around to try and warm it up for the younger. “I’m going to start with one, okay? Then you can tell me when you’re ready for more, yeah?” </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Yuchan seemed slightly more nervous now, so Donghun was as gentle as he could possibly be once he reached his hand down to circle his finger around Yuchan's entrance. He laughs when Yuchan jumps and gasps at the still fairly cold lube. </p>
<p>“Relax, angel..” Donghun whispers.</p>
<p>Yuchan breaths in deep before releasing the air in his lungs, feeling himself sink into the mattress as his body relaxed. </p>
<p>Donghun took his opportunity, letting his index finger sink into Yuchan slowly, taking his time until the whole digit was in. “Is that okay, sweetheart? Not hurting or anything, right?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.. yeah, Hun, just feels a bit weird because I'm not used to it.. You can move..” </p>
<p>Donghun pulled his finger almost all the way back out before sinking it in once again, he started fingering the younger as slowly as he could, not wanting to rush him. Small whimpers started to leave Yuchan's mouth and eventually, “Hun.. more..”. Donghun quickly grabbed more lube, though he doubted he really needed it, and carefully added another finger. Yuchan hissed at the stretch, eyes shutting tight while he got used to the feeling. </p>
<p>“You alright?.. We can take a break if you want..?” </p>
<p>“No!.. No, please don’t, I just gotta get used to it, feels good when you move them, Hun..” Yuchan’s voice is shaky and Donghun can’t quite tell if its pain, pleasure or both but he does as the younger asks and carries on, resuming the pace he had before. “God, fuck, Hun it feels so good... “</p>
<p>“Yeah..? You’re doing so good for me, baby… do you want me to add another?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes please… feels..” Yuchan trails off when he feels another finger join next to the other two. His mind turning to jelly at the slight sting of the stretch. His eyes almost jump out of his head when he feels Donghun’s slender fingers bump into something inside of him. The feeling of it spreading like electricity over his whole body, his whole body going rigid. “Shit! Shit right there, Hun.. Please, please do that again.. Please ple-” He feels Donghun’s fingers roughly fuck into that same spot over and over again. He wanted to beg for more, but his mind couldn’t even think up the words to ask, he was completely at Donghun’s mercy. Before he could even notice, he was spurting cum onto his tummy as Donghun continued to torture that one spot inside him until he was lifting his arms to push him away with a loud whine.</p>
<p>“Fuck Yuchan.. You’re a sight..” He uses his clean hand to push Yuchan's sweaty hair away from his forehead. “You okay there, sweetheart? You wanna continue or are you done..?” It took Yuchan a moment to reply, almost all his energy gone. Almost.</p>
<p>“More.. Want more, Hun, want you in me, please.” Yuchan weakly rolled over onto his stomach. “Please, Hun.. in me, now..” His voice was barely above a whisper. </p>
<p>“Are you sure, baby? You’re not tired…? We can always wait..”</p>
<p>“No! No.. don’t want to wait, Hun, please, need you now..” He pressed his face into the pillow under him, babbling more begs into it. </p>
<p>“Alright.. Let me just.. “ Donghun quickly removes his own boxers, wrapping a hand around himself and pumping his hand just a few times to relieve himself, he felt like he could explode. He grabbed the box of condoms, taking one out and opening the small packet. He gasped as he rolled the condom onto his cock. “You ready, baby? I’m gonna go slow, okay? Tell me if anything hurts..” He mounted the back of Yuchan.s thighs, pulling his cheeks apart with one hand and pressing the tip of his cock to Yuchan.s entrance with the other.</p>
<p>Yuchan whimpered when he started to press into his hole, the feeling of it completely overwhelming his senses. Donghun sunk all the way in, being as careful as he could be to not hurt the younger. Yuchan was moaning before Donghun could even start to move, the feeling of the other inside of him, filling him up completely was fogging up his mind. </p>
<p>It was taking everything Donghun had to stop himself from fucking Yuchan before the other gave him the green light, Yuchan was so warm and tight around him, he’d never felt this good before in his life. </p>
<p>“Hun… Hun move..” The younger eventually got out, turning his head to the side so the other could hear him properly. That's all Donghun needed, he rested his hands on the younger’s hips, pulling out all the way before thrusting back in, over and over again. He started slow, allowing Yuchan to get over the burn of the stretch. Once he heard small whines and moans falling from the others lips, he allowed himself to get a little bit rougher, knowing the other was enjoying what he was doing. </p>
<p>Yuchan.s eyes started to well up with tears from the pleasure he was feeling, he never knew getting fucked would feel this good. Donghun’s cock was abusing that spot inside him again, over and over again making Yuchan breathless. Donghun pauses for a moment, leaning over the Younger and helping him up so he was kneeling in between Donghuns legs. Yuchan could feel Donghun so deep inside him, he used the last of his energy to rock himself back against the cock inside of him. </p>
<p>“Fuck Yuchan.. So good, baby..” He buried his face into the back of Yuchan’s neck, presses small kisses to his sweaty skin as the younger continued to chase his orgasm, fucking himself with Donghun’s cock, whimpers pouring from him when he realised he wouldn’t be able to get there himself. </p>
<p>“Hun.. Hun please move again, wanna cum so bad..” Donghun couldn’t deny the younger, he sounded so sweet when he begged for him. He snapped his hips up into Yuchan, fucking him hard and fast so he would reach his orgasm. Donghun was making sure he hit that spot every single time. “‘M gonna cum, Hun, gonna cum.. Can I cum?” Donghun groaned at Yuchan asking for permission, he was so good.</p>
<p>“Of course baby.. Cum for me..” He felt Yuchan get impossibly tight around him, the younger almost yelling when he finally came for the second time that night. He would have collapsed forwards into the sheets if it wasn't for Donghun’s strong grip around him. Donghun shifted slightly, getting more comfortable, causing Yuchan to whine from the overstimulation.</p>
<p>“Too much, Hun..” </p>
<p>“Do you want me to pull out, angel?” Yuchan nodded, and so Donghun immediately did so, pulling out and gently settling Yuchan back against the pillows.</p>
<p>“Hun.. Finish on my face..?” He sounded so innocent and sweet asking, but his request was sinful. Donghun let out a deep groan, helping to turn Yuchan over onto his back once again. He settled himself over Yuchans chest, pointing his dick at Yuchan’s face, quickly getting himself off. It wasn’t a difficult job at all with the way Yuchan looked under him, face red, eyes teary, his lips red from him trying to keep his moans in. He looked absolutely beautiful and Donghun was thankful he was the only one who would get to see this. He tried to burn the image into his brain, never wanting to forget the way he looked all for him. He looked even more pretty once his face was painted with Donghun’s cum, his tongue darting out to lick up some that had landed on his mouth. “Shit…” Donghun’s voice was shaky, he’d been so pent up. </p>
<p>“Shit..” He repeats, “Hold on, Channie.. Let me grab a towel to clean you.. “ He rushed off as quickly as he could on his shaky legs to the bathroom, taking a face towel and soaking it in warm water before returning to the younger who still had his eyes closed. He’d think the younger was already asleep if it wasn't for the smile spreading across his face. </p>
<p>“That was amazing..” He whispers while Donghun wiped the towel over his face gently, he then moved to wipe up his stomach, then his thighs, being as cautious as he could not to touch Yuchan where he was most sensitive. “Thank you, Hun.. For taking care of me, you were so careful..” Donghun smiled at this, throwing the towel with their pile of clothes from before. He scooted himself up the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to Yuchan.s forehead. </p>
<p>“I'm glad it was good.. I love you, baby.. You did so well..” He whispers against the younger's forehead. “What do you want to do, have a bath?” </p>
<p>“Mmm.. later.. ‘M exhausted, Hun, you wore me out..” He giggles with a sleepy grin. </p>
<p>“Alright, shall we take a nap then?” Donghun asks, and Yuchan nods in response. “Want some pjs? I can get you dressed if you want..” </p>
<p>“Mm.. please.. Sounds nice” Yuchans clearly already falling asleep and so Donghun quickly retrieves a pair of Yuchan.s favourite pjs, as well as some for him. He gets himself dressed first before he comes back over to their bed, sitting Yuchan up despite his complaints. He pulls the shirt over the youngers head, laughing when he notices his hair sticking up all over the place. Yuchan weakly lifts his arm up to pat it back down, pouting at Donghun for being cruel enough to laugh at him.</p>
<p>“Do you think you can stand to put on your trousers?” </p>
<p>“Of course I can, Hun, you didn’t break me” Yuchan laughs, but the moment he tries to stand up, , he falls back down onto the mattress. He pushes himself back into a sitting position to scowl at Donghun who cackles at his state. “I stand corrected..”</p>
<p>“You <i>sit</i> corrected” Donghun jokes, laughing again when Yuchan weakly hits him on the thigh. </p>
<p>“Stop being mean to me, you did this..” </p>
<p>“You’re right baby, sorry.. “ He apologises, grinning at Yuchan cheekily. He helps him to stand up, pulling his boxers and trousers over his feet and up his legs while Yuchan rested his hands on his shoulders for balance. “There you go.. Now we can sleep..” </p>
<p>“You better keep one eye open.. “ Yuchan threats playfully, rolling over to his side of the bed. “Put the covers over me.” He demands. </p>
<p>“Yes, my king… “ Donghun climbs into the bed next to him, pulling the covers over the both of them as Yuchan snuggles into his side. “Love you..”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Hun.. again, thank you for everything today.. The rings.. And stuff” He mumbles. </p>
<p>“Stuff” Donghun raises his brow, looking down at Yuchan. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Stuff.. You know what I mean…” He rests his head on Donghun.s chest. “You made today special..”</p>
<p>“You say that like the days over already.” </p>
<p>“Shut up, i’m trying to be nice here.” Yuchan groans. “That does remind me though, set and alarm so we don’t sleep through the rest of Christmas.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my king, anymore demands?” He says, reaching for his phone so he could set them an alarm. </p>
<p>“Yes, just one more, kiss me?” Yuchan puckers his lips at Donghun, making an obnoxiously loud kissy noise at him. </p>
<p>“Of course, my king.” He lets his lips meet Yuchan.s, the kiss is soft compared to earlier, they take their time with each other, kissing until they could barely breathe. </p>
<p>“I have one more demand actually.. Stop calling me king, it’s weird” </p>
<p>“Of course, my princess” </p>
<p>Yuchan.s eyes widen, all of a sudden he goes quiet, cheeks slowly going pink. Once Donghun realises what happened, his mouth turns to an O before a teasing smile crosses his features. </p>
<p>“Don’t. Don’t you open your mouth.” Yuchan grumbles flatly. </p>
<p>“Oooooo…. You like being called my princess.” Donghun shakes himself and Yuchan from side to side, tightening his grip around the other while he tried to squirm away.</p>
<p>“That’s it, I hate you, you’re nothing but a <i>bully</i>, you are so mean to me.” Yuchan finally pulls himself from Donghun.s grip, turning away from the other with a pout. </p>
<p>“I can’t help it, it's so easy to make fun of you, my princess.”</p>
<p>“You really better be careful when you sleep in a bit..” Yuchan mutters, but turns over to give Donghun a smile to assure him he wasn't really mad. Donghun again scooted closer to Yuchan, wrapping the younger up in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t hurt me… You love me really..” He whispers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuchan drifts off rather quickly in the warmth of Donghun’s arms, and the other follows soon after. They sleep soundly in each others arms until their alarm goes off, much to their dismay. In the end Donghun had nothing to be worried about, their Christmas together went better than he could have ever planned on paper. They built an arguably terrible gingerbread house together, which promptly fell apart before they could even take any pictures. But Donghun thought it was worth seeing all his hard work go down the drain to see Yuchan laugh as hard as he did. He couldn’t have asked for a better day. Any day with Yuchan felt special, he really had nothing to worry about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghun knew there was a problem the moment Yuchan refused to let him hold his hand from their walk back from their dinner. The younger was usually tied to his hand, not letting him go no matter what, but this time? When Donghun reached out to take Yuchan’s hand in his own, the younger pulled his hand back, not making eye contact with him as he gathered his things and made his own way out of the building. He could barely stand the silence of the car ride back, but this wasn't something he wanted to get into while driving. </p>
<p>The second the door clicked shut behind him and his coat was hung up, Donghun folded his arms, watching as Yuchan tried to march straight to their bedroom.</p>
<p>“Yuchan.” He called after him, the other instantly stopping in his tracks, not yet turning around. “We need to talk, Yuchan..” A few moments later, the other turns around to face him, not coming any closer.</p>
<p>“About what…?” He mumbles. Donghun could have laughed. </p>
<p>“You’ve been ignoring me since dinner, Yuchan. Something is clearly wrong, you wouldn't even hold my hand!” He says, throwing Yuchan an exasperated look. Yuchan looks down to the carpet, making a mental note to hoover the next day. “Come on, just tell me, what’s up.” </p>
<p>“Fine, whatever, that waiter was clearly interested in you,” His tone is accusatory. “she wouldn’t stop bothering us and you were just feeding into it. It annoyed me. There.” </p>
<p>“Yuchan she was just doing her job” </p>
<p>“No, she came over more than necessary and wouldn’t stop looking at you, she didn’t look at me once, not even when I was ordering.” He’s got a scowl on his features, once again looking at Donghun, this time staring daggers through him. </p>
<p>“Yuchan, what the fuck, what am I meant to do about that? It’s not like I could tell her to stop looking at me, that’s rude!” </p>
<p>“You could have stopped smiling at her like you were interested.” Yuchan mutters under his breath, just loud enough for Donghun to catch. </p>
<p>“Yuchan i’m <i>gay</i>!, and i’m dating you, what are you trying to imply here? You can’t really think i’d leave you..” </p>
<p>“Well I don’t know, do I?” He mumbles.</p>
<p>Donghun rubs a hand over his face, letting out a deep sigh. </p>
<p>“I’m not gonna do that to you, Yuchan… What could possibly make you think that..? Did I do something?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about this right now, Donghun. Can we just go to bed or something.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious, you can’t just say you think i’m gonna leave you then ask me to go to bed! That’s not how this relationship is going to work.”</p>
<p>“Donghun, please. I didn’t mean it, I don’t know why I said that, now just forget it, i’m tired.” </p>
<p>“What the fuck… What the fuck? Come on, Yuchan.” Donghun says, trying to keep his voice stable. “I can’t just move on from that.. Please, just be honest with me, tell me what’s going on, if we want this to work then we need to talk to each other. You can’t just tell me what you think I want to hear.”</p>
<p>Yuchan tips his head back, fixing his eyes on the ceiling, debating himself on whether to speak or walk away and deal with the mess tomorrow. He shuts his eyes and inhales deeply. There’s no point in lying, like Donghun said, if he wants this to work out (and he does) he needs to be honest. </p>
<p>“You know… This is my first relationship..” </p>
<p>“... And?” </p>
<p>“And… I worry that I can’t give you what you want sometimes, why would you stay with me when you could have someone with more experience or something.. I don’t know, i’m being stupid.” </p>
<p>There’s a long pause and Yuchan wonders if he shouldn’t have bothered speaking at all.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, you are. “ He ignores Yuchan's offended glare. “I want <i>you</i> Yuchan, you are everything I could ever want. I’m sorry if I don’t show you that enough, there is never going to be anyone else that fits me more perfectly than you do. You are my everything..” </p>
<p>“Are you sure..? You really don’t care that this is my first relationship..? Donghun, just look at me now, I got jealous for no reason and caused a big issue over nothing..”</p>
<p>“You got jealous, so what, everyone gets jealous sometimes.. It only becomes an issue when we don't communicate about it. I hope you know that I'm not upset with you, I want you to be able to talk to me about stuff like this whenever you want. It’s not a bother, it doesn’t annoy me or upset me, okay?” Donghun smiles slightly when Yuchan nods. “Hey… Come here” He opens his arms and gestures for the other to come over to him. Yuchan buries his face into Donghun’s chest and mumbles something.</p>
<p>“What's that, love?” </p>
<p>“Thank you…” Yuchan repeats, pulling away slightly so the other can hear him clearly. “And I love you.. Sorry that I over reacted..” </p>
<p>“You don’t have to apologize, silly.. And i love you too..” He squeezes the younger in his arms before letting him go. “Shall we go to bed now..? Unless you have anything else you want to talk to me about” </p>
<p>“Bed, i’m tired..” Yuchan whispers and Donghun takes his hand with a smile and leads him to their bedroom. “Hey.. Donghun?” He asks, watching the other get changed into his pjs. </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Can I take you out tomorrow.. I wanna pay this time, my treat.” </p>
<p>Donghun stares at him for a moment, scanning the others face and can tell that he won't get anywhere trying to persuade the other to go halfies. </p>
<p>“Sure... “</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i feel like i could have finished up the ending better here lol but oh well, more angst!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>